1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a variably-flexible insertion device. The invention also relates to a method for variably flexing and steering an insertion device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art insertion devices of this general type have been quite complicated, cumbersome and difficult to use. Such devices have a relatively large diameter, a limited maximum length, a limited transmission of torque and present obstacles to insertion of instruments.